Stupid Senpais
by bumbleshot
Summary: Sakuno is with a stranger and ryoma's quite familiar with him..guess what happens when his senpai-tachi jump into various conclusions RyomaxSakuno
1. The mysterious phone call

**First of all: **thank you very much to 127Suzanne!! you inspired me to write a fanfic..you encourage me so much..i'm expecting your review^^

**Disclaimer:**Prince of Tennis/ Tennis no Oujisama is not mine although I wish it was..LOL

okay now, let's go on with the story.....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Tick'_

'_Tock'_

'_Tick'_

'_Tock'_

'_Tick'_

'_Tock'_

It's already 10 o'clock in the evening and sakuno is in the middle of her great concentration. She was doing homework in her home economic subject that she forgot to do for the past few days. Well she was technically good at this subject, but this time she find her homework so hard, for it was about making a poem dedicated to your love one using the kitchen's cooking ingredients as descriptive words, and worse it has to be in "ENGLISH"

She hates English the most among her subjects, she often wonder how come English subject is so hard and so complex while the others are not.

She took a break from writing and took notice of the clock on her table, it reads 10:30. So she went to the kitchen to prepare a hot chocolate to relax her mind a bit, to her surprise her grandmother is on their dinning room, settling some papers which seems to be bunch of documents.

"obaa-san, it's late and you're still up" Sakuno said to her grandmother while looking on the papers on her hand.

"ah sakuno, so you're still awake could you help me pile up this papers" sumire replied looking very relieved at her granddaughter's presence.

Sakuno, although she wanted to refuse, she can't help it but to lend a hand to her grandmother.

"h-hai" sakuno replied worriedly for she haven't finish her homework yet.

"good, sit down then"

She then sits at the opposite side of the table, and began helping out. silence begin to rise, for they are both focused on finishing the job as early as they can, that theire mind is empty to start out a conversation.

'_Tick'_

'_Tock'_

'_Tick'_

'_Tock'_

'_Tick'_

'_Tock'_

'The clock reads 11:30'

They were still in the middle of piling up the papers when the telephone suddenly rings. Due to the extremely silence occurring while they were working, sakuno almost jerked up from her chair. **(A/N: can you imagine how many papers are there that it took them so long to finish piling it up? LOL)**

"I'll go get it" sakuno said as an excuse to her chuckling grandmother to avoid being embarassed even more

Sakuno went to the living room where the telephone is,she wonder who is the stranger calling in the middle of the night as she hurriedly answer it before it can make more noise.

"Good evening, Ryuuzaki residence, who's this"

"Hello, may I speak with Ryuuzaki-san" said the stranger

"e-eto we are both Ryuuzakis in here, may I know who's this?" sakuno replied curiously

"Gomen, I'm kevin and i would like to speak wih Sumire-san"

"okay, I'll go get her, wait a minute" sakuno hang up the telephone for a while, and went where her grandmother is.

"obaa-san, someone wants to speak with you, he i--" sakuno was cut off by her grandmother

"I guess it's him already" sumire said while standing up with a hint of excitement, a small grin can be notice forming on her face while walking towards the phone.

"You can go and sleep now, I'll be the one to tidy those things" she turned around and continued

"hai, oyasumi obaa-san" sakuno replied obediently while looking at her granmother who seems to enjoy the conversation she's having.

She headed up to her room; she was too tired to wait for her grandmother to finish the conversation with a stranger to interrogate her about the mysterious phone call. She lay on her bed and little by little she eventually doze off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

This is my first ever fanfic, I know it's a crap but I would like to improve in writing.

So please, pleaaaseeee, pleaaaaaassssseeee review my work I'll gladly appreciate it and accept your suggestions as long as it won't violate my way of thinking..LOL

This is the first chapter and i guess this will go as 3-shots LOL..

oh and sorry for the grammatical errors and wrong spelling, this is quite a rush ^____^

This story is brought to you by; the one and only:

~theonlyme26 (A/N: wooot!!... I finally said it!!!)


	2. Shirtless

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis/ Tennis no Oujisama is not mine. it belongs to Takeshi Konomi-sama..although i really wish it is mine

now let's go on with the story,hope you like and enjoy reading it^^

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Shirtless

The next day....

The sun is shining brightly; birds are chirping merrily, the breeze is fresh and Sakuno just woke up earlier than expected. She jumps out her bed to take a bath. After a few minutes of refreshing shower, she got dressed for school and proceeds on brushing up her long auburn hair.

Yup. She still has her long hair, but not in '_twin braids'_. Instead she let it flow at her back giving her an elegant look. For the pat 2 years, her body develops the curves at the right place that any guy would desire and yes, she also got a good height (but not freakishly tall) any girls would envy which marks the point of her maturity.

After tidying herself up, she then proceed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, only to take notice of her grandmother talking on the phone with someone again.

'_obaa-san is early on the phone' _sakuno thought while looking at her direction.

Sumire took notice of Sakuno, and hang up the phone for a while to speak with her curiously-looking granddaughter.

"Ah! Ohayo sakuno, the breakfast is prepared already, go and eat it before it gets cold"

"ohayo obaa-san, why don't you eat with me?"

"You go ahead, I'm still talking with someone important here, besides I already ate up"

Sakuno proceeds to the table where the foods are. She let out an "ittadakimasu" before she eats. As she was enjoying her meal courtesy of her grandmother, random thoughts are currently running on her mind.

'_Today is weird, I woke up early'_

'_And grandmother even prepared our breakfast'_

'_But she is talking with someone again'_

'_And it's a guy, a young guy by his voice'_

'_Is last night's caller and today's caller the same?'_

'_Could it be… could it b-be…t-that s-she has a s-s-suitor?!!!' _

Sakuno shook off her head on her last idea to get rid of it. She knew that, that would never happen. Her grandmother would never ever replace her deceased grandfather. And her grandmother- for what she knew- has no interest in young boys.

She just finished eating, when her grandmother just finished the conversation on the phone. She looks excited from sakuno's point of view. Sumire went over to where sakuno is.

"Sakuno, once you're done eating, just leave the plates, I'll be the one who'll do the dishes" sumire told her granddaughter.

"I'm quite done eating. Demo, you already prepared our breakfast so I must be the one who'll wash the dishes" sakuno answered back politely.

"No need sakuno; I'll be the one who'll do it. This is your reward for helping me last night"

"A-arigatou obaa-san!" sakuno bowed happily

"alright, alright, now go and fix your things. You still have thirty minutes before classes" sumire replied contentedly.

Sakuno went up to her room and began fixing her things; putting her books inside her bag. She remembered that she wasn't able to finish her home economics assignment, to her luck she still has plenty minutes, therefore she sat in front of her table and continue to work on it.

'_Tock'_

'_Tick'_

'_Tock'_

'_Tick'_

'_Tock'_

Ten minutes have passed. And at last, she finished her home work. She placed everything on her bag, looking at every corner of her room to find something that she might forget. And when everything seems to be neat she whispered '_perfect!'_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A few more step and sakuno will be right inside Seigaku when a familiar voice called her from her back.

"Sakuno! Sakuno-chan!"

Sakuno looked back only to see her best friend running towards her in a great speed.

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno replied in amazement and shock. With a blink of an eye Tomoka is already in front of her panting very hard.

"S-s-sa-saku-no, a-am I---" sakuno cut cut of tomoka's words. For goodness sake she's already catching her breath and she still tries to speak.

"Tomo-chan, don't forget to breath" she pat tomoka's back softly, after tomo is calmed, she continued to speak.

"What makes you run so hard tomo-chan? strenuous exercise in the morning is not good."

"No sakuno-chan, I'm not exercising or anything. As I saw you approaching the school gate I thought I'm already late" tomo replied defensively

"Eh? But it's still 15 minutes early, and what makes you think that you're late?" sakuno inquired as a reply

"Well, y-you see saku-chan, you often got late,s-so I t-thought that~..ehehehe~" tomo just crack out a chuckle and sakuno blushed a bright shade of red, for she never knew that her best friend already labeled her as the_ 'princess of lateness'. _after their mini conversation had finished, they got inside the school grounds And her typical day at school continued; she was praised for her home economic's home work, got problems with English, eat with tomoka and other classmates including _the _Ryoma Echizen during breaks and nothing more than ordinary.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Classes have ended and the afternoon tennis practice have started **(A/N****: wooot!..it accidentally rhymed!). **Sakuno have finished doing her classroom duties and began to look for her obaa-san. She would want to go home as early as possible for she got stuck in loads of school work. so she was on her way to the tennis courts when the boys' locker room's door flung open, right infront of her face. she was taken aback and fell flat her butt.

"I-ittai" sakuno said while trying soothe the pain in her lower back

" MOMO-SENPAI!!! EIJI-SENPAI!!!..WHERE IN THE WORLD DID YOU HIDE MY SHIRT!!!" Ryoma burst out off the door angrily calling out his mischievous senpais' name who in return haven't heard his loud scream for they were in the tennis courts already.

"R-ryoma-kun!" sakuno was astound at the sight she saw that she blushed different shades of red. there he is, her crush since she was 12, the prince of tennis, the Ryoma Echizen who, in the past years had gotten taller and his body muscles well toned, which is the result of playing tennis, the guy who have feline eyes and can be consider the most hottest/ gorgeous guy in the world is standing right infront of her, 'shirtless'.

After hearing someone called his name, he look around only to see Sakuno sitting on the ground

"Ryuuzaki? what are you doing?" ryoma is curious. very curious.

Before sakuno can comprehend everything that happened, she quickly stand and dust off her skirt.

"a-ah!!g-gomen, g-gomenasai ryoma-kun!" sakuno apologize

"you haven't answered my question yet, what are you doing? why are you sitting on the ground?" ryoma replied coolly.

_--Meanwhile, at the tennis courts--_

"Eiji-senpai! you should treat me burgers next time! I'm always the one who keep on spending! my wallet is getting light as air when i'm with you!" Momo demanded

"Momo, don't forget i'm your senpai...and a senpai needs love and care~" eiji replied in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"But-------"

Momoshiro is still whining about how much eiji eat, but eiji is getting tired of it,so he looks around to find something interesting, but nothing caught his attention. Or so he thinks...he was just about to blink when due to his sharp vision he saw echizen talking with some 'girl' at the corner of his eyes. He looks more intently on their direction only to confirm that it was really echizen in no-shirt.

"matte! matte! momo!!look! ochibi is talking to someone while he is shirtless!" eiji pointed out to ryoma's direction

"Nani?!" momo had stopped whining and look at the direction eiji was pointing. " that wasn't someone Eiji-senpai! it's Ryuuzaki-chan!" he continued.

"eh? really? let me take another look" eiji look at the direction once again. After confirming that it was really Ryoma with Sakuno, a spark has started on their naughty minds while a big grin can be notice both on their face.

_'this will be fun/exciting'_ Momo and Eiji thought in unison, while looking at each other.

* * *

**A/N: **

yay!..i finished the 2nd chapter right after i publish the 1st part!..woot! XD

pls review! i would gladly appreciate your suggestions and comments!! and sorry for the grammatical error and wrong speeling i'll do my best to improve.

thank you very much 127suzanne^__^

this story is brought to you by: the one and only,

theonlyme26!~a.k.a. theon-chan


	3. Teasing may lead to killing

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis/ Tennis no Oujisama is not mine, it belongs to its respective owner Takeshi Konomi-sama although I wish I own a little of it...^___^

**Credits**: Thanks to 127Suzanne, prilly55, nicklaus mak wei xuan, Thank you for your reviews! I hope I satisfy your taste in bringing a RyoSaku fanfic, i hope you continue reading my fanfic too~^^

okay enough with the advertisments, let's go on with the story.....

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Teasing might lead to killing**

**_~Last chapter's mini flashback~_**

"_Momoshiro is still whining about how much eiji eat, but eiji is getting tired of it,so he looks around to find something interesting, but nothing caught his attention. Or so he thinks...he was just about to blink when due to his sharp vision he saw echizen talking with some 'girl' at the corner of his eyes. He looks more intently on their direction only to confirm that it was really echizen in no-shirt._

_"matte! matte! momo!!look! ochibi is talking to someone while he is shirtless!" eiji pointed out to ryoma's direction_

_"Nani?!" momo had stopped whining and look at the direction eiji was pointing. "That wasn't someone Eiji-senpai! it's Ryuuzaki-chan!" he continued._

_"Eh? Really? Let me take another look" eiji look at the direction once again. After confirming that it was really Ryoma with Sakuno, a spark has started on their naughty minds while a big grin can be notice both on their face._

_'This will be fun/exciting'__ Momo and Eiji thought in unison, while looking at each other."_

**_~End of mini Flashback~_**

Eiji can't stop thinking on what to do to his kouhai while Momo is thinking a way to let Ryoma treat him some burgers. But in the end they decided to blackmail him, For a simple reason : teasing is the way to enjoy life. Seconds pass like hours, and after a few second of rush thinking, Eiji came up with a _'bright idea' _and gave Momo an evil grin which made momo quiver. He then turns around to where Fuji is and called him.

"Fuji!" eiji called him as loud as he could, but not loud enough to catch everyone's attention.

Fuji cut out his conversation to the other tennis members and proceeds to where Eiji and momo is standing; he seems to be interested on what took Eiji call him all of a sudden.

"What is it Eiji?" questioned Fuji

"Ne, did you brought your ever-magically-blackmailing-camera of yours today?" Eiji asked excitedly with hopes in his eyes.

"Hai"

"Nya! I really know that I can count on you Fuji!" Eiji is so happy hearing Fuji's answer; that he is now bouncing up and down like a 5 year old boy.

"And the point is?" Fuji is still wondering about the _'seemingly interesting topic' _

"And the point is, you should use your precious camera in our little fun activity~" Eiji pointed out Ryoma and Sakuno outside the boy's locker room from the tennis courts. Fuji looked at them interestingly, with his eyes open, letting his sapphire eyes be seen.

"Hmmm…wait here, I'll go get it. I don't want to miss something like that" Fuji took his leave for a while. Leaving a Hyper-active Eiji behind.

Meanwhile Momo was shocked. He never knew that his ever glutton Eiji-senpai would think something so evil calling out his Fuji-senpai to blackmail Ryoma for no definite reason. His Fuji-senpai is, was and will always be the excellent one to call to harass someone and it is nothing to joke about. He just tagged along and enjoys his own view of what is happening.

_**Meanwhile, outside the boy's locker room…**_

Sakuno is now blushing madly due to her embarrassment. She never imagined; even in her wildest dreams that Ryoma would be standing in front of her 'shirtless'.

'_Oh Kami-sama, this is too much!' _sakuno thought and a lot more thinking happened until Ryoma asked her again.

"Ryuuzaki, I'll ask you one more time, why are you sitting on the ground a while ago?"

"A-ano, I was just surprise by the moment the door suddenly flung open a-and there you are just screaming out Eiji-senpai and Momo-senpai's n-name. t-that's a-all" sakuno replied nervously.

"ah…why are you here anyway?"

"I'm looking for obaa-san is she at t----" before sakuno can even finish her sentence she was cut off by two familiar voices.

"Ochibi/Echizen!"

Ryoma and sakuno turned their gaze to the tennis courts where the voice is coming from. Ryoma's nerve twitched as he saw his Momo and Eiji-senpai smiling sheepishly.

'_tch, I'll get you two'_ ryoma thought while glaring at them

"Nya! Ochibi is so sly! cornering sweet saku-chan while he is **shirtless**" Eiji said with his roaring voice, emphasizing the word 'shirtless', enough to let the whole tennis club hear.

And Ryoma got hit by reality. Due to sudden encounter with Sakuno he forgot that his shirt is missing and right now he is actually shirtless and is talking to a 'girl' who, for some reason he doesn't know, is blushing furiously. And now the whole tennis club is staring at them, cat calls and wolf whistles can now be heard and to make matters worse, his Fuji-senpai is actually taking pictures of them.

'_Damn it! I'll kill you all after I got my shirt back!' _Ryoma thought as he is now losing his patience and getting so irritated. One more press on the wrong button and he will explode.

"Nice one Echizen! Ah young love!" momo added.

Now _the_ Ryoma Echizen is mad. How dare them make fun of him, how dare them hide his shirt, he cursed his fellow team members so much that if words can kill they are probably murdered by now. On the other hand, sakuno is blushing so hard that she can't take it anymore and decided to bid Ryoma a goodbye and ran her way towards the teachers' faculty room leaving a dumbfound Ryoma behind.

'_Mou! It is so much for a teasing! It's probably not right to leave Ryoma-kun behind but I can't take it anymore, I'll just go and look for obaa-san, I really wanted to go home now' _sakuno told herself.

And so,the teasing continues so much for Ryoma's depair, Sakuno's embarassment and the mystery of the missing shirt.

* * *

**A/N:**

thank you for reading the 3rd chapter of stupid senpais!!!!

please excuse my grammar error and wrong spellings, for no matter how many times I edit it mistakes can still persist LOL

Please review! comments,criticism, and suggestions are greatly accepted and appreciated.

this story is brought to you by : the one and only,

theon-chan~


	4. Unexpected Guest

_**~Last chapter's mini flashback~**_

_"Ochibi/Echizen!"_

_Ryoma and sakuno turned their gaze to the tennis courts where the voice is coming from. Ryoma's nerve twitched as he saw his Momo and Eiji-senpai smiling sheepishly._

_'__tch, I'll get you two'__ryoma thought while glaring at them_

_"Nya! Ochibi is so sly! cornering sweet saku-chan while he is__**shirtless**__" Eiji said with his roaring voice, emphasizing the word 'shirtless', enough to let the whole tennis club hear._

_And Ryoma got hit by reality. Due to sudden encounter with Sakuno he forgot that his shirt is missing and right now he is actually shirtless and is talking to a 'girl' who, for some reason he doesn't know, is blushing furiously. And now the whole tennis club is staring at them, cat calls and wolf whistles can now be heard and to make matters worse, his Fuji-senpai is actually taking pictures of them._

_'__Damn it! I'll kill you all after I got my shirt back!'__Ryoma thought as he is now losing his patience and getting so irritated. One more press on the wrong button and he will explode._

_"Nice one Echizen! Ah young love!" momo added._

_Now__the__Ryoma Echizen is mad. How dare them make fun of him, how dare them hide his shirt, he cursed his fellow team members so much that if words can kill they are probably murdered by now. On the other hand, sakuno is blushing so hard that she can't take it anymore and decided to bid Ryoma a goodbye and ran her way towards the teachers' faculty room leaving a dumbfound Ryoma behind._

_'__Mou! It is so much for a teasing! It's probably not right to leave Ryoma-kun behind but I can't take it anymore, I'll just go and look for obaa-san, I really wanted to go home now'__sakuno told herself._

_And so,the teasing continues so much for Ryoma's depair, Sakuno's embarassment and the mystery of the missing shirt._

_**~End of mini Flashback~**_

"Oi! Ryuuzaki!, Ryuuzaki-sensei isn't here right now! She said she's going to fetch someone at the airport!" Ryoma tried to tell her, but sakuno sure do run fast when embarrassed and in an instant she was nowhere to be seen.

'_tch , what's wrong with her?' _ He thought.

"Ochibi! Stop with the pervy thoughts! Go get something to wear!" Eiji continued his teasing and Momoshiro is grinning irritatingly.

'_Don't mind them…just don't mind them Ryoma, they'll stop' _He reminded himself.

"Eiji-senpai, Momo-senpai tell me, ..!" Ryoma asked or rather ordered his senpais in a tell-me-or-you'll-be-dead tone.

"Oi oi! Stop accusing us!" Momo said.

"Momo's right! We didn't hide it in a paper bag inside momo's locker!" Eiji continued.

"Eiji-senpai!" Momo tried to stop his senpai about blurting out what they just did, but failed and they were busted.

"Thanks senpai!" He said "Oh and goodluck" He continued with a sheepish grin plastered in his face as he hurriedly went inside the locker room to get his hidden shirt.

"What does he mean by goodluck?" Eiji and momo said in unison asking each other.

"Are you done slacking?" Said the familiar voice.

'_oh no…I thought buchou isn't here today! We are dead meat!' _ The two of them thought and turn back to face their captain.

"Yup! Ne, Tezuka, I thought you were not going to attend the pra-" Eiji tried to ease the tension before the matters get worse but he was immediately cut by his stoic voice.

"Good! Now both of you! Run 50 laps around the court now!" Tezuka the ever stoic captain ordered.

"B-but tezuka!" Eiji protested.

"Make it 60!" Tezuka replied.

"Eiji-senpai! Let's just run, just run. Or he will be adding another 10 laps!" Momo whispered.

'_So this the use of his good luck huh?'_ they though in agreement.

* * *

Sakuno exited the faculty room looking disappointed. Her grandmother wasn't there and all these time she was looking for her frantically around the whole campus and yet she left. She left the school without telling her that she'll fetch someone.

'_Mou…Obaa-san should just have told me this morning' _She thought. _'I'll just return to the classroom, Tomo-chan must be waiting for me' _She continued. She returned to her class and the usual routines. Finally the classes ended and it's a good thing that she isn't in duty to clean the classroom for she's feeling so tired after those excruciating pop quiz in Mathematics and English. She hated those subject the most, it's not that she's too dumb but she can't just get along very well with those subjects.

"Sakuno?" Tomoka called her looking worried. "Are you alright?" She continued.

"A-ah! I'm fine tomo-chan. I'm just tired, you know I wasn't good with those subjects. Hahaha~" Sakuno said while pouting. And it made her really cute.

"Aw man! I thought you were love sick or something! Don't make that silly face about trivial matters; we can do better next time 'kay?" Tomoka said in relief.

"Okay! Thank you Tomo-chan! I'll be going first! Ja!" Sakuno bid her goodbye cheerfully and immediately left.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Sakuno arrived home and noticed that there is a pair of new shoes in the door step and a luggage, it looks like it belong to a boy it looks ragged and disorganized.

'_A visitor eh?'_ Sakuno thought.

"Obaa-san?" She asked hoping to get a reply from her grandma.

"Sakuno, I'm here in the living room" Her grandma replied.

She placed her bag and other things inside a cabinet and immediately went to where her grandmother was.

'_So there really is a visitor' _she thought.

"Okaeri Sakuno" her grandmother greeted "Take a sit" she continued.

She smiled back and sat in the opposite side facing the familiar visitor who was staring at her that made her quite uneasy. She looked at her grandma with questioning eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakuno, I forgot to tell you that I'm going to fetch him" Her grandma said.

"No, it's alright since he seems to be a special guest of yours" she replied and saw that the boy was smiling to was caught off guard.

"S-sorry, it was r-rude to t-talk about you, when I h-haven't introduced myself yet" She apologizes to the boy sitting in front of her.

"Oh no, I don't really mind" He replied.

"Eh? So you are Japanese?" Sakuno was quite puzzled. She examined his features and there is no hint that he is one; He has a blonde hair which suits his appealing blue eyes.

"Nope, I am not, But can speak and understand your language fluently" He replied with a hint of confidence in his voice.

"Okay, enough with the chitchats!" Sumire; sakuno's grandma interrupted. "Sakuno, He is Kevin Smith, he is from America and just arrived just a few hours ago, and started to roam around and was lost. He just arrived at our place a few minutes after you came" She continued while looking at the seemingly embarrassed Kevin.

Sakuno's mouth formed an _'o'_ She doesn't really know this Kevin in front of her, why is he even at their place?

"Kevin? Obaa-san, I don't think I know or heard of him, But he looks a little familiar.." She said letting her mind speak up.

"whaat? You don't know me Sakuno?" Sakuno jerked upon hearing her name. He sounds so familiar with her nad she thought that it's because he's from America. She looked at him quite puzzled at his statement.

"Man, I didn't know that there is still a person who doesn't know about me" He jokingly stated. "Have you watched the previous Good Will games? I was the opponent of that brat!" He continued.

'_Good will games? The one that has Ryoma-kun on it and the other regulars against the American team? Probably that's why he looks familiar…but who's the brat he's talking about?' _ Sakuno taught and looked back to Kevin looking confused.

"Ryoma Echizen. That brat" He said

Before Sakuno could ask another question or so Sumire interrupted them (A/N: once again)

"So Sakuno, He'll be staying with us in 2 weeks, He will help me train the regulars for their upcoming competition. I'll in charge you in showing him around Seigaku and making him feel comfortable in his stay. Got that" She said.

"H-hai" Sakuno was dumbfounded by the sudden change of events.

"I'll be in your care Sakuno" Kevin smiled.

"Okay, this conversation is over, I'll go prepare dinner and Sakuno, the room in front of yours is cleaned, Help Kevin bring his luggage their" Sumire told sakuno.

"eh?" She replied.

"He will be staying with us" Sumire replied and went to the kitchen."

**END.**

* * *

**A/N:**

I am so sorry for not updating so long!..It's been in Hiatus for a year without notice…

Well, I got a writer's block and laziness kicks in..

Really sorry about that, I lost the mood to write last year so yeah I stopped for a while..hahaha

(I'm randomly repeating the thing I've just said LOL)

So I'll be updating this series regularly from now on! I'll be writing a few new stories too!^^

Forgive me if there are grammars and spelling errors it's been so long since I wrote stories.

And Lastly, Thank you so much for reading Stupid Senpai Chapter 4: Unexpected Guest! Continue to support me people and shower you with love and much loove~~

Story brought to you by the one and only:

theonlyme_26 A.k.a theon-chan


End file.
